Mi momento
by AreSerena
Summary: Serie de canciones, descripciones de sentimientos ocultos y verdaderos de cada personaje. Cada uno de nosotros tiene secretos.
1. Neo Reyna Serena

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

"**Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%**

De nuevo estoy frente a mi balcón, sintiendo el aire frio colarse entre mi ropa, a la mitad de la noche. Mi rutina diaria, ya no sé como calmar esta opresión en mi corazón que siento todas las noches, cuando me doy cuenta de que no eres tú con quien comparto mi cama.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, **

**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, **

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**

**Ahora que me va muy bien**

Yo… creí muchas veces que esto sería pasajero, una confusión en mi mente, pero lamentablemente para mí, no fue así. La verdadera realidad de mis sentimientos. Y aunque ahora me doy cuenta de todo, ya simplemente no importa, esto es lo que yo escogí. Alguien me espera dormido para poder seguir en este castillo de cristal cada día. Observando y sintiendo tu lejanía.

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, **

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no**

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor**

**Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

En mi negación de olvidarte, creí muchas veces en ir a buscarte y asegurarme de que tu ya estabas bien, que tal vez ya encontraste a alguien más en mi lugar. Pero un terror horrible de verte con alguien más me invade y por mi cobardía jamás viaje hacia a ti. Seiya

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se borra mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

¿Por qué? Porque tuve que fijarme precisamente en ti, yo que ya tenía un Príncipe que me amaba y con el que ya tenía un Destino. Lo reemplazaste, no sé cómo pero lo hiciste y Te Odio y Te Amo por ello. Quiero olvidarte pero no puedo. Mi mundo perfecto y del que todos me decían que sería de en cuento, ahora lo veo muy triste, a pesar de tener a muchas personas a mi alrededor me siento sola.

**Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, **

**Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, **

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor**

**Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Hace unos días nació aquella niña de la cual tal vez sea mi refugio y me deje recordar el porqué de mi decisión hace muchos años. Ella es hermosa y sé que amara a su padre como nadie. Mi futuro brilla por fin, y sé que tengo que ser fuerte, no solo por el mundo también por ella. Pero maldita sea quiero verte y eso no puedo evitarlo. Seiya.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el almo**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

Quiero volver a sonreír como lo hacía antes, sin fingir, como lo hacia cuando te conocí, pero nadie más puede hacerme sonrojar como lo hacías tu, consiente o no, quiero bailar de nuevo, jugar softbol contigo. Pero sé que ya no se puede, de nuevo como cada noche comienzo a llorar. ¿Por qué?

**Mi mundo trizas**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti... **

Siempre te recordare mi Estrellita Fugaz, pero ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero quererte. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? que ya no puedo hacer nada ya que tu, te llevaste mi corazón a aquel lejano planeta color rojo. Te Amo Seiya.

* * *

**Hola.**

Bien este song-fic tenía pensado publicarlo hace mucho pero no tenía tiempo jajajajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado. Pobre Serena al fin y al cabo ella ya había escogido y muy tarde.

Este es un nuevo proyecto de canciones conforme a los sentimientos de los personajes, espero los disfruten.

Ninguno tendrá relación con el otro.

Espero sus comentarios.

AreSerena

XOXO


	2. Star Fighter

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son creaciones de la ingeniosa y maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

"**El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar"**

Otra vez, tomo una de estas increíbles flores que tanto identifican a mi planeta, sus pétalos son llamas hermosas de un fuego que no quema, pero brilla con tanta intensidad como antes que Galaxia viniera a interrumpir nuestra paz. Otra vez. Quiero distraerme, de verdad lo intento, pero aunque este en mi forma de guerrera mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo, y por lo tanto te ama con la misma intensidad, lo siento mucho en mi misión.

**Me quedo callado**

**Soy como un niño dormido**

**Que puede despertarse**

**Con apenas sólo un ruido**

**Cuando menos te lo esperas**

**Cuando menos lo imagino**

**Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**

Todas las noches, días y amaneceres mi mente vaga hacia donde te encuentras, siendo incapaz de olvidarte, desde aquella vez que nuestra luz se encontró por primera vez en el pasillo de aquel aeropuerto. ¿Lo recuerdas Bombón? Yo sí. Tu hija ya nació lo sé, y ahora en este momento es cuando me doy cuenta que te amo más que a nada en este universo. Te aseguro que un día llegare sin avisar, con la única verdad que quiero creer, este aliento que me mantiene con vida y es el pensar que tal vez tu me amaste.

**Y te lo digo a los gritos**

**Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**

**Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido**

**Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**

Tal vez me odies por lo que hare Bombón pero pienso que valdrá la pena, todo vale la pena por ti. Iré a buscarte pronto, tengo que hacerlo ya! Y de una vez por todas no soporto estar sin ti en este inmnso pensar, ya no.

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Si tu en todo caso me pides que me aleje y que no vuelva a molestarte, lo hare, solo por ti. Aunque yo jamás dejare de amarte y de seguir pensando que tal vez tu llegaste en algún momento a pensar igual que yo. Aun así yo no me daré por vencido, no me importa esperar mas, o si estas con otra persona, solo quiero verte feliz….

**Tengo una flor de bolsillo,**

**Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera**

**Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera**

**Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**

Tal vez también por eso quiero verte, saber si en verdad eres feliz, o tal vez tu….

No importa yo quiero saber si estás bien, si es el futuro que tu esperabas, yo creo que para apartarme de una vez por todas, o solo soy masoquista y quiero que termines de romper mi corazón.

**Que brilla más cada día,**

**Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría**

**Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida**

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi…**

Quiero sentir de nuevo ese calor, esa luz brillante que me alumbra desde lejos y que siempre creyó en mí, y que siempre me mostro ese cálido amor que poco a poco se entro en mi ser y que ahora no puedo dejar escapar, no menos ahora que por fin lo encontré, después de tanto rogarle a la Luna.

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Fui a tu planeta en busca de mi princesa, y la encontré, te encontré a ti, ya que tu reinas mi destino, pero al parecer tu no el tuyo…

**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras**

**No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré**

Te amo Serena, y te he demostrado que por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida, para que tu estes bien, esto que voy hacer es para ti, y por nosotros, o tal vez solo para mi, pero quiero que entiendas que nada a cambiado y te amare pase lo que pase después de esto.

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**Una señal del destino**

**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**

Cierro mis ojos, y dejo libre y que se lleve el viento aquella hermosa flor que yacía en mis manos, viéndola flotar por el aire, mi energía comienza a concentrarse y en mi mente aparece la imagen de un planeta azul al que entre sus habitantes deje mi destino y mi vida.

-¡Star Fighter!- se escucho gritar en el momento que la guerrera se esfumo en una hermosa luz rápida y constante perdiéndose en el celeste del cielo.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola! XD ya se ya se, tarde un millón de años en actualizar pero aaaa créanme que quería pero el tiempo, el cambio de escuela y demás no me daba la oportunidad, la historia de Dudas y de Ilusión ya tienen nuevos capis, solo que estoy preparando algo especial ok?.

También ya sé que había dicho que estos song-fic no tendrían nada en común pero aa mi mente se le dan estas ideas y no puedo parar. n.n espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si! Seiya irá a buscar a su Bombón ¿Qué pasara en el reencuentro? Aun me falta el POV de Darien así que ese será el próximo capítulo. ¿Quién era la persona que le grito a nuestra amada estrella antes de irse? Habrá sido su Princesa? O ¿alguien más?

Se despide de ustedes con una gran abrazo y cariño (awww ya extrañaba estar por aquí) XD

***-AreSerena-* **


	3. Rey Endimion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son creaciones de la ingeniosa y maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**% % % % % % % % % %**

"**La luna ya está en su esplendor, pero veo que la noche sigue oscura….."**

Abro mis ojos expectantes ante un pequeño ruido, la ventana.

Veo como tu maravillosa y esbelta figura es dada a la vista por el tranparente y seductor camisón que llevas puesto, y que me deja admirar tu figura que a pesar de los años parece loa misma pero no, las curvas que ahora tienes son más pronunciadas, tu rostro adquirió mas belleza y madurez, son tus manos suaves y delicadas que me siento extasiado de sentir cada noche, y siento que te amo mas cada día…..

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Dame razones para vivir**

**tú la dueña de mis sueños**

**quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**

**y así en tu misterio poder descubrir**

**el sentimiento eterno.**

Parece que los años no han pasado por nosotros , y recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido hasta el nacimiento de nuestra hija, cada momento a tu lado, estas vagantes alucinaciones aun siguen siendo latentes en mi mente, aun puedo describir nuestra primera entrega, y agradezco el poder compartir esta utopía contigo, mi paraíso personal es y será siempre el solo hecho de estar a tu lado mi amor eterno...

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

**en lugar en donde empieza**

**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**

**tan solo tú solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tú solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**contigo amor...**

Nuestras adversas personalidades fue lo que nos unió al final de nuestro cuento, pero aunque nuestros destinos estuvieran ya trazados fue nuestro verdadero sentimiento quien nos unió en nuestro crepúsculo.

Levantas tu hermoso cabello suelto dorado en una oreja y observas la luna detenidamente, como si estuvieras esperando algo, tu mirada es triste y no sé por qué, yo de ti me enamoro cada momento, mi corazón jamás dejara de sentir esto por ti, doy gracias a que mientras este con vida tú seas mi gloria, y aunque muera se que el amor que existe entre nosotros nos reencontrara de nuevo….

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**mil emociones son para ti**

**tu lo que soñé en mi vida entera**

**quédate en ella y hazme sentir**

**y así ir transformando la magia de ti**

**en un respiro del alma**

Por eso el cielo puede seguir brillando con tu luz, otra vez tu vista se nubla y una pequeña y transparente gotita recorre tu mejilla, ¿Por qué?, ahora comienzo a preguntarme si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, o si en verdad esto es lo que quieres. Miedo. Eso es, tengo un terror horrible de solo pensar que tal vez piensas en otra persona, que tal vez piensas en... una estrella

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

**en lugar en donde empieza**

**el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir**

**tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, contigo...**

No Serena por favor, yo quiero que sigamos siendo uno solo, al menos como yo lo he pensado siempre, No, no Darien tienes que confiar, me muerdo el labio de solo pensar en todo esto. No. yo se que tu también me amas, siempre me has amado, mi corazón late fuerte y una opresión repentina me invade, no tengo porque dudar...

**Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior**

**has llenado de ti cada rincón**

**es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**

**siente diferente...**

Mi puño arruga la sabana entre mis manos, será que tal vez... tu. Voleas repentina, te percataste de mi mirada, mi puño se suavizo, te sonreí, me correspondes la sonrisa pero parece de lastima, no te asustaste aun sabiendo que tal vez te observo desde hace un rato, vuelves a mirar el cielo nocturno, pones tus manos en tu pecho y das un suspiro que pareciera que es de resignación. De nuevo vuelvo a apretar la sabana...

**Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**contigo amor...**

Veo como te diriges hacia mí, pero no me miras, levantas la sabana y te cubres con ella con delicadeza, me das la espalda y yo aun sentado sobre la cama, mirándote, estás conmigo pero creo que tu mente no, me vuelvo a morder los labios, me inclino despacio hacia a ti, y paso despacio mi mano sobre tu brazo desnudo lo acaricio, quiero que sientas todo el amor que te tengo Serena, mi Serena. No te mueves, solo escucho tu tranquila respiración, mi brazo baja hacia tu cadera y te aprisiona contra mi cuerpo, escucho un gemido de tus labios, y eso tontamente me satisface, comienzo a besarte el cuello...

**Buenas Noches XD**

Hola! pufff! por fin termine este capi, mmm este realmente se me hizo difícil y francamente no sé si salió bien, Darien sospecha y al parecer no es nada tonto, acertó de quien ;) "una estrella" bueno al parecer vio por fin que si tenía contrincante. En un principio quería ponerlo dudando de su amor hacia Serena y que en realidad estuviera enamorado de Rei como en otros fics pero me parece interesante el que el ame en verdad a Serena ya que de todos modos nos lo ha demostrado este maravilloso hombre.

Y aparte porque en esencia este capi en lo personal tiene aportaciones de mi amado poeta ;)así que Darien tenía que tener esta personalidad aquí.

Los sentimientos de los personajes aquí no terminan, ya coloque a los principales, pero eey todos sabemos que Sailor Moon se rige de muchos misterios y de sentimientos encontrados así como de injusticias amorosas.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y agradezco mil veces a las personas que siguen este fic y mis locuras:

**Sol Kaory: **Sol awww si tienes razón esto es como una reflexión muy triste en realidad y claro que siempre te hare caso en lo que me sugieras, no por nada eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y me encanta mucho verte por aquí XD. Gracias y espero te sigo llamando la atención:

**Hikariadi: **Si hermanita jaja es que este era un proyecto nuevo que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza y jaja aquí esta XD espero te guste.

**Usagi13 Chiba: **Linda XD gracias por tu comentario, y por tu apoyo siempre ok? Tkm hermanita!

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: **Si hermanita gracias gracias por seguir estas mini historias XD espero que la estes disfrutando y además de que es lo que pienso que cada personaje siente XD gracias por tu apoyo espero te haya gustado este de Darien ok?

**Akari Gaga: **Gracias Akari por tu comentario y me halaga mucho que te haya gustado.

**Adrian: **jaja Gracias Adrian por tu comentario, y espero que este lo hayas disfrutado, ya que también es gracias a ti XD gracias I Love you (aunque tu le vayas a Darien) jaja ;)

**Rouge Passion: **Gracias por tu coemntario y a mi también me encanta la canción de Cristina Aguilera y mas aun cuando me refleja en su totalidad lo que siente Serena hacia su presente, espero que te haya gustado este de Darien ya que veo que eres una Ladie Kou ;) gracias por comentar

Que tengan un excelente Día o Buenas Noches mis amados lectores

Espero que tengan tiempo de hacerme feliz un momento y opriman ahí donde dice "Review this chapter" y dejen un comentario por favor.

**#-*AreSerena*-#**


End file.
